


As long as you're here

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Castiel, Affectionate Dean, But it can only be read like a brotherly love, Cas is family, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, I love them either way, Late Night Conversations, Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Winchesters - Freeform, could be, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun
Summary: While his family is asleep, Dean can't stop (over)thinking...





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Supernatural gives me such great episode, even I start to write things.  
> I never tried something like this. EVER.  
> So. Be kind. Don't judge.

They were out of the beer and three of them called the night and found their own corner of the bunker.  
The minute Sam touched his bed, sleep overwhelmed him. Man, that cell was awful, he was still recovering from the lack of sleep in it.  
Cas, in his own own room that Sam and Dean let him pick, not so long ago, was fast asleep too. "Angels don't sleep" some may say, but that's not the case with Cas. Exhaustion, stress, all that worrying for his family was just too much. He couldn't resist that human habit of sleeping.  
Dean, on the other hand... Couldn't drift to sleep so easily. His brain just wouldn't shut up. "Cas.. That goddamn idiot" his heart clenched.. It's not enough that they have to deal with 'cosmic consequences' which means God knows what... Now, on top of that, he promised that Lily chick that, if she finds in her heart that she can't forgive him, she can just come back, and smite him. "How is that even fair.." his brain kept going.. Just when he thought they finally started to live like a real family, something like this happens.  
"Well..", he smiled to himself.. "If he ain't a real Winchester now..."  
He took his cellphone and read "2AM.. That's too late." He sighed, and threw his phone back on the night stand.  
Few moments later, when he realized there is no point of keep trying to fall asleep, he stood up, and his feet took him to Castiel's room. Slightly opening the door, he found him fast asleep. Warmth washed over him. He didn't expect to see him like this.  
Now this... This makes him happy. The whole family under one roof, safe and sound. He only needed to have his mom near him, and his life would be complete. "I won't let anyone and anything separate us ever again. That's a promise", he kept repeating this to himself. And he meant it. They mean everything to eachother, and he will be damned if he lets anything hurt his family again.  
Few minutes later, he realized he looks like some kind of a creeper, and turned around on his heels to leave Castiel's room without waking him up. He made sure he's still here and that he's okay. What more does he need?  
Just as he turned around and pressed the door knob, he heard silent "Dean." Dean closed his eyes and turned around. "Hey buddy", he smiled fondly. Cas smiled back at him, but that smile quickly turned into kind of a sad one. "You can't sleep", those blue eyes now stared at Dean, guilt reflected in them.. "... because of me. I cause you nothing but trouble..."  
Dean quickly interrupted him.. "No, Cas.. Please, don't feel guilty because of this. I worry, too much maybe.. And yes.. I overreact sometimes, I know that.. I just.. I can't stop worrying about people I care about the most. It's in my bloodline. You're family, Cas, now more than ever... So.. Not that I'm okay with it, but.. every choice that you make, even if it's a stupid one, we'll deal with it together, okay? I will always be there for you." He realized he was blabbering and stopped talking. Cas just squinted at him and smiled.  
"I know", Cas said.. "You told me... you showed me that more than once. And I am just glad you and Sam didn't give up on me just yet. So, I'm not planning on leaving you just yet.  
"That better be true", Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It is true. Lying to you is not an option, not anymore."  
"Anyways..", Cas cleared his throat and continued.. "It's late and you should be asleep. If we're gonna continue to keep fighting the fight, you need your four hours."  
Dean looked at him fondly and only said, "I'm glad you're here with us, safe and sound. That's all I need in this moment."  
Cas smiled, got out of bed and wrapped his arms around him. He knows Dean.. His need to touch, to feel... Dean closed his eyes and let all the sensations overwhelm him.. Of love, happiness, family.. His relief was visible, and Cas felt it.  
"I love my family", Dean said eventually while still not letting Cas go. "I love you too", Cas replied and closed his eyes.

That night, Dean slept like a baby.


End file.
